


Study Session

by Synnerxx



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig invites Tweek over to study for their finals. Both are going to fail now, but what they do in the meantime is so worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

The doorbell rang and Craig cursed loudly, setting his Chemistry book on the coffee table in front of him. “Yeah, yeah. I'm coming.”

He opened the door to find Tweek standing on his doorstep, looking slightly nervous, his ever-present cup of coffee clutched tightly in one hand, his backpack slung over on shoulder. “H-hey Craig. Sorry I-I'm late. Almost too much p-pressure, you know?” Tweek smiled sheepishly. 

“It's fine. Come in.” Craig said gruffly. He turned and walked back into the living room, Tweek following behind him.

They settled on the couch, Tweek sitting closer to Craig than was absolutely necessary, Craig thought, but he enjoyed the closeness.

They started with Chemistry. Craig was completely lost, but it seemed Tweek knew what he was doing and Craig was content to settle back and watch Tweek explain everything to him. He knew he was going to fail his finals in everything, but he didn't care. He got to have Tweek in his house all by himself. He mentally smacked himself. There was no way Tweek felt the same, and there was no way he was going to admit that he liked a guy.

“C-Craig, are you still listening?” Tweek asked, blinking his huge green eyes at him. 

“Not really. Let's take a break.” Craig said, shoving his textbook and notes away from him. Tweek frowned lightly, but agreed.

“What do you want to do?” He asked. 

It's really unfair, Craig mused, as Tweek looked at him. He's got the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. What the fuck kind of thought is that, Tucker? Grow a pair, for fuck's sake. Craig sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“I don't know. I've been meaning to teach Stripe some new tricks, wanna help?” He suggested. 

Tweek nodded and they headed for his room. As Craig closed the door behind him, he resisted the urge to push Tweek down on the bed and kiss him senseless.

Instead, he opened the cage door and picked up Stripe. She squeaked in greeting and when he sat her down on his desk, she went over to Tweek and sniffed his hand curiously. Tweek froze when she began to clamber up onto his hand and climb up his arm while Craig looked on in amusement.

“N-nice Stripe.” Tweek stuttered as she reached his shoulder and nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

“I think she likes you, Tweek.” Craig smirked.

Tweek had gathered up the courage to stroke her fur softly with his fingers. “I wish you liked me.” He murmured. Then he realized what he had said and blushed. He reached up and picked Stripe up off his shoulder and put her gently back on the desk. He didn't dare meet Craig's eyes as he mumbled something about his mom wanting him home before bolting out of the room before Craig could react.

Craig was staring at the place where Tweek had been sitting. He likes me? He thought in shock and wonder. Another mental slap and a voice inside his head was telling him that Tweek was leaving and he better get off his ass and do something about it before he lost his chance forever. 

He raced downstairs and out the front door, looking around wildly for the familiar mess of blonde spikes. Tweek was at the end of the street already and was about to turn out of his sight.

Craig ran after him, calling his name. Tweek stopped, glancing back at him, eyes bloodshot, tears still falling down his cheeks. 

Craig was never one for flowery words and rainbow phrases. He was a man of action, so he did the only logical thing when he reached Tweek.

He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him senseless. Tweek froze at first, but then gave into the kiss, his fingers sliding up to tangle in Craig's hair, knocking his hat off.

They pulled away slightly and Craig kissed his nose, hands coming up to wipe the tears away. “Got your wish.” 

Tweek smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Craig knew he was going to fail his finals, but he didn't care at all. Not as long as Tweek kept kissing him like that.


End file.
